1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and more particularly to an LCD panel in which photo spacers having different heights are disposed.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) equipped with superior properties such as high definition, favorable space utilization, low power consumption and non-radiation have become mainstream display products in the market. An LCD panel applied to the TFT-LCD is usually constituted by a TFT array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer disposed between said two substrates.
FIG. 1A is a top view schematically illustrating a portion of a conventional LCD panel, and FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view illustrating the portion of the LCD panel depicted in FIG. 1A along a sectional line AA′. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, an LCD panel 100 includes a first substrate 10, a second substrate 20, a black matrix 12, a color filter film 16, an LC layer 30, and a plurality of spacers 14. The LC layer 30 is disposed between the first substrate 10 and the second substrate 20. The black matrix 12 and the color filter film 16 are formed on the first substrate 10. The black matrix 12 surrounds a plurality of openings to define a plurality of display regions P1. The color filter film 16 is disposed in the display regions P1, while the black matrix 12 defines a non-display region P2. Besides, the spacers 14 are disposed between the first substrate 10 and the second substrate 20 to maintain the distance therebetween. In general, as the LCD panel 100 performs a displaying function, light leakage may occur around the spacers 14, and thus the spacers 14 are usually disposed in the non-display region P2.
Images can merely be displayed in the display region P1 when the LCD panel 100 performs the displaying function. Hence, liquid crystal (LC) molecules located in the non-display region P2 barely contribute to displaying the images. Moreover, the LC molecules in the non-display region P2 may result in a waste on the use of the LC materials and manufacturing costs of the LCD panel.